


The first step towards an eternity

by Nii02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nii02/pseuds/Nii02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is very quiet and walking home with Akaashi. He is lost in his thoughts until...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first step towards an eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd! Sorry for any mistakes.

It wasn’t unusual for them to walk home together, but it has been a while that they did. It was 7 o’clock in the evening and the sun was setting. An orange hue emitted over the streets, making everything seem warm and cosy, while a soft breeze caressed their skin as a sign that summer was ending and autumn approaching. Some trees already started to welcome the autumn season by enlightening their branches with yellow and red leaves. The steps of their feet were slow as if they were both extending their time together. Bokuto lurked at the ravenhead from the corner of his eyes, how funny he thinks, referring Akaashi to a raven when he was obviously an owl of Fukurodani. His eyes scanned the boy. Lately, he has been getting lost in Akaashi’s existence. His soft fluffy black hair that always seemed to shine, and _especially_ after Akaashi took a shower. He knows the latter’s hair is soft, because he would ruffle his hair whenever he saw an opportunity, but he wants to be able to do that without any excuse or reason. _And oh,_ Akaashi’s plump pink lips were slightly chapped from dehydration. Akaashi was cruel. Sometimes, he would run his pink tongue to moisture his lips unconsciously, but every time Bokuto spotted it he just had to drown a little more in god knows whether it was hell or heaven. Feeling a blush creeping to his face he quickly averted his attention. A lump had taken its place in his throat, while his heart tried to escape from the tension that was building up inside him. It was strange, but to be honest it felt good. Bokuto took one subtly step to his right, one step closer towards Akaashi. He opened his mouth to say something.

‘A-…..’ No voice came out, his mouth was dry. Normally he would be able to fill the whole route with chatter, but not today. Even if it was just his imagination something was different. The unfinished word caught he latter’s attention, his sharp eyes pierced Bokuto’s. Before he gazed back to the empty streets again.

‘mh?’ 

Ignoring Akaashi’s reponse he took another step to the right, closing the small distance between them. Strangely however Akaashi did not shift at all, instead he just walked forward without any other movement. Bokuto caught a small trail of sweat that glistered in the light when he set his eyes on his neck. Akaashi is beautiful and _oh so sexy_ was all he could think about. He had seen the setter sweating during practice, but this… _Oh god…_ This was completely different and the orange hue was making Akaashi godlike. He knew he was staring and it was impossible to look elsewhere. It was strange how Akaashi didn’t tell him off for staring, or did he really not notice. _Impossible_. This was dangerous, but he couldn’t stop himself. He knew that nothing good would come out of making a move on his setter. What if Akaashi wouldn’t practice with him anymore, or wouldn’t even let him get close to him. It would definitely kill him. He needed Akaashi like oxygen, without Akaashi he would... maybe he should just drop the whole ordeal after all. They were teammates and Akaashi was the team’s official setter, while he was the wing spiker, it would be horrible if he made their relationship awkward. 

Their steps continued. 

His house was still a far end away. It was quiet. The silence was a bit awkward, but somehow it felt peaceful. At least, it didn’t bother Akaashi. Well, ‘silence’' his heartbeat has been beating so loud ever since they left the gym. He tried to clam it down, but without any luck and now even his palms were starting to get sweaty. Walking in a silence like this, during the sunset and next to the person you had a horrible crush on is impossible. Despite wanting to drop this matter his eyes did not stop averting to Akaashi every two seconds. His breath got uneven and the heat started to affect him, flustering his face. He closed his eyes for a second before opening then again, trying to relax. He wondered when he first started to view the setter in different way than a teammate, or a close friend, not that he actually cared or anything, because to him Akaashi would always be Akaashi. But there was always one thing that always caught his attention, and that was the most special and precious thing about Akaashi. _His smile._ His rare smile might have come from another universe, a smile that should be forbidden. Akaashi’s smile made his eyes sparkle like stars during a night, giving no artificial light the opportunity to steal its fame. Akaashi was silent, always observing, always around and always guiding him through the darkness. There was a time Bokuto mentally lost himself, while everyone labelled it and brushed it off as ‘just another moodswing’, but Akaashi saw right through it and spent days with Bokuto trying to pull him up again. At first he rarely noticed his underclassman, but Akaashi was always there even when he didn’t think about it or didn’t see him. He was always there, like the moon that is hidden during the daylight when the sun took its throne, lightening the whole earth with its bright light. The moon helped people not to fall into despair when the endless darkness broke down after the sun left. Just like Akaashi had helped him.

A brush against the back of his hands snapped Bokuto out of this thoughts. He stiffened slightly and bit down on his lower lip. It was Akaashi’s hand that grazed his. The distance between Akaashi and Bokuto was so narrow one could barely tell. Within seconds their hands brushed again as a hint that they were way too close. ‘Ah, sorry’ Akaashi mumbled, keeping his gaze away from Bokuto. The apology had no deep meaning, yet it stung slightly, just a bit. Perhaps it was comparable with a needle sting. Wanting to escape from this endless dream Bokuto decided to spread their distance again, this time taking a step to the left. Surprisingly and unexpectedly it took less than a minute for Akaashi to follow him, closing their distance once again. _Strange._ Nervously Bokuto peeked at Akaashi, letting the back of his back of his hand brush against Akaashi’s. This time intentionally. A slight tint of pink appeared on Akaashi’s cheeks, had he not been staring at him so deeply he might have missed it. This was definitely something he did not expect. He knew he had been awfully quiet lately, and Akaashi would definitely have noticed his strange behaviour, yet he never said something about it. The flush made Bokuto decide to let his hand brush Akaashi’s again. Softly. And this time just a bit longer. He slightly held his breath, waiting for Akaashi’s reaction. To his disappointment no reaction was given this time. A minute passed. A sigh was about to escape Bokuto’s lips when suddenly; the backs of their hands were touching again. This time it was different. It was Akaashi who moved his hand against Bokuto’s and he didn’t pull away, his hand might have lingered for 30 seconds. After observing Akaashi Bokuto finally decided, throwing away all his inner thoughts earlier. This time he brushed against Akaashi’s hand, not the back of their hands, but their fingers. And yes there it was Akaashi’s eyes widened a bit for a second, and he did not pull his hands away. _Again._ Taking a deep breath Bokuto laced his little finger with Akaashi’s. Akaashi smiled softly, to himself and Bokuto has caught that tiny smile.

‘Ah….’ He grinned. This was it. This was definitely it. It had been so obvious all the time and yet he only notices it now. The answer was so clear. He quickly removed their hands from their previous position and intertwined their fingers, palm against palm. Akaashi’s hands fit perfectly in his own. They were cold despite the hot weather and his hands were surprisingly soft for a setter who tossed so many hours per day. He felt Akaashi tightening their grip a few seconds later as he shifted even closer to him. When Bokuto turned his face to Akaashi their eyes locked. Akaashi’s eyes were sparkling in the light and all Bokuto could do was grin. Happiness probably radiated from his face by now and he was sure when a small chuckle left Akaashi's mouth followed by _that one specific smile_. The forbidden smile from another universe that might kill him someday, but not today, not tomorrow or next week not even next month, because this love still has to go a long way, because it’s mutual. Some day, he will kiss and touch him, but not today, because just holding hands with Akaashi already made him so happy he could faint. Their walk home continued in silence, but now and then he would caresses his thumb against Akaashi’s hand, gesturing how much he cares about the boy and how he was his happiness. _I love you Akaashi_. To him Akaashi is the moon that will always eliminate the darkness around him, now and hopefully forever

 

“Bokuto-san, you’re so obvious”


End file.
